The Final Issue
Episode Summary Plot 1 The Boss announces that the Buzz staff will be replaced with a new wave of students. The entire gang is very surprised. Rebecca comes to the decision that she is going to fight for the Buzz. Noah is very casual about it, and when Rebecca explains to him about her plans for a Save Buzz rally/meeting with the boss, Noah tries to explain that everything has to come to an end, and that is why he isn't as hung up about it as he could be. Rebecca replies that, yes, everything does have to come to an end, including 'us'. Noah tells Rebecca that when his first article was published, he thought he couldn't be happier, but then he fell in love with Rebecca. He says that he had an incredible two years, and wouldn't want that opportunity to be taken away from anyone else. This makes Rebecca realize that although it is upsetting to leave the Buzz, it is for the best. Plot 2 Amanda tells Wilder that she is going to live with her real mother, to pursue her singing career. Wilder points out that they haven't had their first kiss. He then reveals that he has hired Mookie Morris to play while they share their first kiss, but when Wilder reveals that he didn't vote for this guy, Mookie gets rather angry, and Wilder runs out scared. Later, while Mr. Shepherd is talking about the final episodes of sitcoms, and how they are often the most watched episodes of the entire series, Wilder plans to publicly show his affection toward Amanda. But that backfires too, leaving Amanda desperate to share a kiss with Wilder. At the airport, Wilder doesn't want to kiss Amanda because he wants it to be special. Amanda boards the plane in a huff, saying that the world is full of lips, and she will find a pair to kiss anyway, and Wilder sulks at the gate. Amanda returns, saying she got the plane to turn around, and convinces that Wilder that they don't have to be at a special place or time, or with special music playing, because they will be sharing the kiss with each other, and that is what makes it special. They share a very passionate kiss and Amanda doesn't board the plane again, going back to the office for a surprise event. Plot 3 Michael gets offered a job in a movie alongside Dex Cobra, but he tells himself he can't take the part because every time his life is going right, it turns into a disaster. DJ tries to convince him otherwise, but he just won't listen, until Mr. Shepherd convinces him to say yes, which he does. He almost loses hope again when Dex Cobra is late to pick him up, but when he comes he is extremely excited. Plot 4 DJ is trying to plan her and Mr. Shepherd's wedding, a big traditional wedding with lots of guests, etc. Mr. Shepherd says that "he doesn't want this" and DJ takes it as him not wanting to marry her. Michael plans a "Pity Party" for DJ, which includes wearing her wedding dress and ruining everything that Mr. Shepherd gave her, but when they exit her office, in her full wedding dress she finds everyone there, set for a simple, but special wedding. Mr. Shepherd explains that it wasn't her he didn't want, it was the big fancy wedding; so they finally get married. Rebecca's replacement throws her hat up and it doesn't come down, and Rebecca says the exact lines to her new replacement that DJ said to Rebecca in her first week when she threw her hat up. Around a makeshift wedding cake, they all share a sentence or two to sum up their time at buzz. Rebecca says how her time at Buzz has expanded her family from just her Dad and Baba, and made it better. Michael tells of how he was always the outsider and that at Teen Buzz, everyone let him in. Noah explains that if he had his time at Buzz over again, he wouldn't do anything differently. They begin a toast to the Buzz, and then Wilder falls into the cake, making the moment go from almost perfect, to perfect. Guest Stars *Canadian Idol contestant Mookie Morris as himself *Taylor Dale as Lucy Trivia *Everybody has been kissed as of this episode on screen. *Wilder wears long pants for the first time *This is the first time we see Daddy's assistant *This is the second time we see Lucy Category:The Latest Buzz Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes